


Fett v. The Galactic Republic

by Writing_Doodle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, In Which Obi-Wan Is Responsible For Another Angry Child, Legal Drama, Space Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: “Reports concerning the case of Fett v. The Galactic Republic. Events are as follows…”In a bold move that surprised everyone, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has gained custody of Boba Fett.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 201





	1. The Legal Proceedings of How Obi-Wan Acquired Custody of Boba Fett

**Author's Note:**

> Finding out that Boba was sent to adult prison made me angy so here's my attempt both to explain why that even happened and also fix it. I don't know much about politics or, like... legal proceedings, so please don't expect anything _too_ serious. 
> 
> I'm mainly here to have some fun.

There was no trial. 

There was no need for one, really. Clone designation U-1, nicknamed “Boba”, pled guilty for the attempted assassination of Jedi Council member Master Mace Windu - among other grievances such as extortion, the taking of hostages, sabotage, and the destruction of government property. 

Boba was placed in a holding cell within several hours of capture. 

The real trouble started when it came time for the Republic to decide what exactly they were going to  _ do  _ with him. Their initial plan was to send him to Kamino for decommissioning - as was standard procedure for all rogue or defective clones. 

This process was stalled and ultimately abandoned when Kaminoan Senator Halle Burtoni distributed a report on the behalf of her government - a collection of documents including the clone's date of manufacture and an official certificate of ownership to Jango Fett. In a statement to the senate, Burtoni concluded, “Boba was created with no modifications as a direct replica of Jango Fett. Therefore, he can not be considered defective for acting within his own interests - as was the nature of his template. Furthermore, the Kaminoan government relinquished ownership of Boba to the bounty hunter. Simply put, we are not responsible for his actions or the consequences thereof.” 

With a thirty-page document and a five-minute speech, Kamino effectively declared that Boba was not their problem and the Republic was back at square one. 

At that point, no one should’ve been surprised when Boba decided to make things even more difficult. 

“He was not my owner,” Boba insisted in a statement about his relationship to Jango Fett. “He was my father.” 

“Biologically, he was your donor,” the Senator calmly explained. “We have no records of adoption, only ownership. Despite your perceived relation to the man, he was legally your owner, nothing more or less.” 

At that, the child squared his shoulders and lifted up his chin - staring down the Kaminoan with an intensity that would’ve been eerily familiar to those that ever knew Jango. “He declared me as his son. By Mandalorian custom, he was my father - certificate or no certificate.” 

And the Senate had no idea how to proceed with that new information. 

It took several days for a representative from Mandalore to arrive on Coruscant. 

“Mandalore  _ does  _ have a strong oral tradition,” the representative conceded. “For millennia a Mandalorian’s word was as good as a signed contract. It wasn’t until fairly recently that we switched over to written documents and I doubt that the Mandalorians living off-world ever bothered to follow.” 

“How can we be sure the boy is not lying?” 

“In the old ways,” the representative explained, sounding more than a little weary. “To break your word was one of the highest dishonors. For a people who held their honor to the highest esteem, you can be sure that no one would want to put it in doubt. We have no reason to believe that the boy is lying - especially if he was raised in the old Mandalorian ways, as he seems to be.” 

“Are you implying that there are still Mandalorians roaming around that  _ aren’t  _ loyal to the Duchess Satine’s pacifist government?” 

“People who are Mandalorian by creed are spread across the known galaxy, but they are generally isolationist and none are official citizens of Mandalore. We offer them a home in the event they rescind their ways and join us in creating a peaceful future, but until that happens they are only Mandalorian in name and not by law. They are under the jurisdiction of the systems they live in, not Mandalore. Our government does not acknowledge them.” 

“If your government does not acknowledge Jango Fett or Boba as Mandalorian, then we have no reason to take the boy’s statement as fact, yes?”

“That’s a complicated issue. Jango Fett and Boba seem to have been Mandalorian by creed and, if that was the case, we cannot ignore that Jango was officially Boba’s father - if he said the words. The Mandalorian government does not acknowledge them as citizens of Mandalore, but we cannot disregard their connection to its culture - even if it is one that’s antiquated.” The representative turned to Boba, who stood there absorbing the information with a scowl on his face. “What were the words Jango Fett said when he declared you as his son?” 

Boba glared at the representative and answered, “Ni kar’tayl gai sa’ad,” with the ease of someone who was told to practice the words over and over. 

The Mandalorian representative nodded. “So it is, then. Jango Fett was officially the father of Boba Fett and should be referred to as such,” they glanced at the child. “This was an odd point to argue, however, as this information does not do anything to improve your situation.” 

All Boba said in reply was, “I just wanted to let them know.” 

After the representative gave a token offer of taking Boba Fett back to Mandalore - under the condition that he swear loyalty to the New Mandalorian government - and the boy vehemently refused, there was nothing left keeping them on Coruscant. Once again, the Republic was back to square one. 

The logical conclusion, after the rejection from both Mandalore and Kamino, was that Boba was now a ward of the state and, thus, the responsibility fell directly to the Republic. 

It was Palpatine that ultimately decided that Boba would be imprisoned. 

“He has committed great crimes against the Republic,” said the Chancellor. “It is too risky to allow him anything less than full security.” 

There was opposition, of course, when his age was put into account. 

Said opposition quickly died when it was brought up that if Boba were to be tried as a minor, that had the possibility of drawing attention to the fact that the other clones were, technically speaking, also minors. Few Senators wanted to tackle that moral issue, with the notable exceptions of Senators Organa and Amidala. 

“We have more important things to focus on than the fate of a single person,” the Chancellor concluded. “It is an unfortunate outcome, but one that would be within the Republic’s best interests overall.” 

In the end, democracy won with a 95% vote to try Boba as an adult and imprison him on Coruscant. 

That is until the Jedi Council got involved.

More specifically, it was a single member of the Council who decided to insert himself in the affairs of the Senate. 

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi made his appeal the day before Boba was to be transported. 

“I feel it is my responsibility that these events have occurred,” Kenobi stated, detailing his role in tracking down Jango Fett and causing him and his son to flee to Geonosis in the first place. “I humbly plead for the Senate to allow me to fix the wrongs I inadvertently committed.” 

The Jedi then gave a very detailed proposal for how Boba was to be handled in his care, including procedures for who would be watching him and how he would be kept from environments that would allow him the chance to escape - including active war zones. 

“With us, he will be given the space to grow and, hopefully, become an asset to the Republic rather than just another criminal. If the boy squanders this opportunity, I will allow the initial judgment to pass with no argument.” 

No one could argue and, truly, no one wanted to. The situation had gotten past the point of exhaustion and, really, the Senate was ready to move on to something less morally taxing and uncomfortable. With great reluctance and the pressure of the majority of the Senate, Chancellor Palpatine agreed to Master Kenobi’s proposal and granted him temporary custody of Boba Fett.

Master Kenobi, in a conversation with Senator Organa after the measure was passed, was reported to shake his head and mutter, “I hate politics.”


	2. An Insignificant Conversation

_[The following transcription was taken from a security droid, XX-XX-XX 1900 standard.]_

_Kenobi: Ah, Master Windu. I would say this is unexpected, but…_

_Windu: Yes, I am sure you were not avoiding me on purpose._

_Kenobi: I assure you that I wasn’t -_

_Windu: Relax, Kenobi. That was a joke._

_Kenobi: Oh, yes. Of course. Well… I suppose you have an opinion on this whole affair._

_Windu: I can assure you that almost everyone has an opinion._

_Kenobi: Almost?_

_Windu: Master Yoda does not make his thoughts so easily known. He has neglected to say anything on the matter._

_Kenobi: Yes, that sounds about right. Well, old friend? Are you going to tell me I am making a grave mistake?_

_Windu: I merely wish to understand your reasoning, Kenobi, not judge you on it._

_Kenobi: Yes, well… My reasoning is the same as what I shared with the Senate._

_Windu: You feel responsible? You know that is not true._

_Kenobi: It’s irrational, yes. Still, I cannot help but feel it is true. My actions caused others to spur to action and now here we are. I am aware I have no control over how others react, but I feel that the least I can do is... mitigate the fallout._

_Windu: Even though it has already occurred?_

_Kenobi: I am aware that you and Anakin received the worst of it and I apologize. I understand if you are wary of my course of action, but you know as well as I that I cannot let personal feelings get in the way of what I believe to be right._

_Windu: You have no need to put my thoughts into account - you know that I also advocated for rehabilitation, before the Senate took matters in their own hands. I have already forgiven the boy and let it go. What I am wary of is your former padawan. It would be correct to assume that he did not handle the news as gracefully, yes?_

_Kenobi: I… He reacted poorly. I suspect that he will come around in time, but…_

_Windu: It would probably be best for neither of them to have direct contact with each other. At least, until Skywalker is given more time to cool off._

_Kenobi: Yes, I expected as much._

_Windu: You have a plan, don’t you?_

_Kenobi: I assure you, Master, that I do some of my best thinking on my feet._

_Windu: … Of course._

_Windu: Well, I will leave you to your thoughts and reflections - I am sure you have plenty. All I can do now, I suppose, is hope that the Force is on your side._

_Kenobi: Your concern is appreciated, Master. Good evening._

_[...]_

_Windu: Kenobi?_

_Kenobi: Yes?_

_Windu: You were never planning on returning the boy to the Senate, were you?_

_Kenobi: I have more than enough experience in raising troubled younglings. I can assure you that the Senate’s intervention will be rendered unnecessary._


	3. Reflections on the Nature of Jango Fett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't expect multiple updates a day, or even daily updates. i sincerely apologize for getting your hopes up.

Boba’s first memory of his buir was the sound of his heartbeat. He could still feel the warmth of his chest, the soft fabric of his shirt, and the weight of his arms curled protectively around him. 

His last memory of his buir was his hand on his chest, holding him back as the jetii held a lightsaber to his throat. 

Boba thought of all the moments in between - gentle but firm hands on his shoulder guiding him through target practice, quiet laughter mixed with declarations of pride, and the soft cushion of his lap as he taught Boba how to pilot his ship. These were the moments that made up Jango Fett. These were the moments no one else got to see but him.

Did they know? Did they know that, once upon a time, Jango sang him to sleep? That he told him the stories and jokes and the legends of his people? That he carried Boba on his shoulders and asked him what he saw?

Did they know that Jango Fett - traitor, bounty hunter, criminal - was his _buir_ ? His safety? His home?

No, they didn’t. Jango knew this as well, long before the idea of a life without him would ever enter Boba’s head. 

_ “Ad’ika,” Jango called, motioning Boba to the spot next to him before the railing of the balcony. Boba pressed himself against his side and looked down at the other clones, too busy with their training to notice the onlookers. Boba found himself unsure of how he felt about them, about their relationship between him and his buir. It was a surreal fact of life that unsettled him for reasons he didn’t have the words for yet. He looked up at his buir’s face and recognized a trace of disdain in his eyes - one that melted away the moment he looked down at Boba. “You know that you are different from them, right?”  _

_ “Yeah,” he answered.  _

_ “Do you know what makes you different?” _

_ Boba wasn’t aware that there was any particular reason. He shook his head quietly.  _

_ Jango knelt down so that he was eye-level, his hands on his ad’s shoulders. “You are different because you are my child. I need you to understand that.” _

_ Boba couldn’t help but look back in confusion. What’s there to not understand? _

_ Jango sighed, pressing his forehead against Boba’s before continuing. “There are people who will doubt this, because of how you were created. You cannot allow them to give you any reasons to doubt as well. Aliit ori’shya tal’din. We share the same blood, but that is not why we are family. We are family because I chose to raise you.”  _

_ “Like how your buir chose you.”  _

_ Jango smiled. “Right. I was your age when my buir took me in.” _

_ “Really?” Boba’s eyes were wide, as they always got when his father mentioned something about himself.  _

_ Jango’s smile grew and he released a small chuckle, smoothing down his ad’s hair. “There’s a ceremony that occurs when you bring a child into your clan. A simple declaration, like everything else. I said the words when I first held you and I am going to repeat them, just so that there is no doubt. _

_ Ni kar’tayl gai sa’ad. I know your name as my child, Bob’ika. Never forget that.”  _

Boba didn’t understand at the time why Jango had him memorize the words, but he understood now. He rolled over on his too-comfortable bed and stared at the clinical white walls of what was now supposed to be his room. They reminded him too much of his apartment in Kamino and that in turn reminded him too much of everything he missed.

_ He wanted his buir back.  _

But that wasn’t going to happen. 

He supposed, in a cruel twist of fate, that he got what he wanted. Just outside of his new prison were two clones who resembled Jango in every way, except for the ways that mattered. There was no warmth in their eyes, only curiosity. They didn’t  _ know  _ him. 

They didn’t do anything to earn it, but he hated them. Even more, he hated the  _ jetii  _ that gave him the pity that he never wanted. 

He wasn’t the one who killed his buir but he might as well have been. The one who intruded on their home, who attacked them, who chased them to their deaths. Jango wasn’t the only one who died on Geonosis. Boba felt something break when he stood on the empty battlefield, his buir’s helmet in his hands with the head still inside. The other bodies that littered the floor didn’t matter - _they weren’t his buir._ They were men with the same face that fought with the jetiise who murdered him. 

He didn’t know how to give a proper burial, but he wasn’t going to let him rot in the sun with the others. Jango deserved more than that. He deserved more than his death.

Boba sat up with a low growl, scrubbing at his eyes because he  _ was too old to cry.  _ He wasn’t a child - that was stolen from him, too. 

Sleep has been hard to come by, ever since everything fell apart. He tried to remember the words his buir sang to him, but they slipped through his fingers. All he had was broken Mando’a and a trailing melody. 

He curled in on himself and tried to remember what safety felt like.

Just outside the doors, two clones stood watch, knowing nothing of what went on in the room they were assigned to guard. 


	4. The Ghost of Kamino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should establish that while this story might be vaguely in order, I am not bound by linear time.

Boba Fett was a spectre that haunted the Tipoca City cloning facilities long before any of the clones knew his name. Or if he even had a name, outside of a designation that none of them were authorized to know in the first place. 

Rumors floated, as they always did, even under the constant watch of the Kaminoans. Whispers in hallways between training modules, over meals in the mess hall, at the bunks before lights-out. 

The only official statement the Kaminoans gave about the subject of their collective imaginations was a firm, “If you see a young clone wearing a non-regulation uniform, do not engage. Simply report his location to the nearest handler and leave him be. The consequences of engagement will be severe.” 

They were all aware of what _severe_ meant, so no one even dared to _contemplate_ disobedience of that particular order. 

It did feed a healthy amount into the rumor mill, though. 

“I heard,” a clone whispered to CC-2224 _._ “I heard that he was being trained by _Prime himself._ ” 

“That’s ridiculous,” CC-2224 scoffed.

Before he could add anything else, another clone joined in, “Yeah, we all know Prime is just a story the alphas tell to scare the cadets, anyway.” 

CC-2224 and the first clone - CC-5026…? - stared at the newcomer blankly.

“Of course Prime exists,” CC-5026 exclaimed, after processing what the other clone (whose designation CC-2225 was unaware of) said. “We all had to come from _somewhere._ ” 

The unknown clone rolled his eyes. “Yeah, _of course_ , but why would the template even stay here after developing the training modules? No one’s seen him, ‘cept for the first lucky hundred.” 

CC-2224 wasn’t going to mention that he _has_ seen Prime, briefly, on one of the balconies overlooking the training area. It didn’t matter anyway - the conversation died the moment they were given their next task. 

The next time CC-2224 heard the others talk about the _Undesignated Clone,_ as it was now called, it was for less than enthusiastic reasons. 

“A group of cadets got decommissioned,” the whispers said. 

By the end of the day, everyone knew what happened and everyone knew the cause. 

“They were _approached._ Has the UC ever done that before?”

“I don’t think so - I heard it just stands by the wall and… _watches._ ” 

A shudder rode through the small crowd gathered in the barracks. CC-2224 sat on the fringes, listening. 

“They were late for their next module –” 

“– found _playing_ with the UC –” 

“– heard Prime got involved –”

“Shut _up_ , two-six –” 

“– damn shame…” 

The talk faded as the lights went out. CC-2224 laid in his bunk and wondered what the UC thought of all this - if it even thought at all. He had no real interest in the rumors, besides the inherent mystery of an Undesignated Clone _existing_ \- if it _did_ exist, anyway. CC-2224 had his doubts. The Kaminoans were many things, but _inefficient_ wasn’t any of them. 

The last time CC-2224 bothered to listen to anything about Prime, or the UC, or _whatever_ his brothers wanted to talk about that wasn’t relevant to _life_ or _training_ (which were practically the same thing) it was the day that the Jedi visited the facility. 

They all knew of the Jedi as some nebulous concept - the people who commissioned them and, ultimately, who they were commissioned _for._ Nothing else was relevant, so CC-2224 didn’t listen to those particular set of rumors. All they needed to know was that they existed, that they needed an army, and no one has ever seen one since the commission was placed. 

He was smaller than CC-2224 expected. Unimpressive, though he supposed that’s the reason why they needed an army to fight for them in the first place. 

The appearance of the Jedi alone would have been enough to make the day notable, but no, of course it didn’t end there. Within a few hours of the Jedi arriving, the facility went on lockdown. Reports circulated about an altercation at one of the hangars. The reports then clarified that the altercation was between the Jedi and the bounty hunter Jango Fett - _Prime himself._ It was certainly one way to confirm a rumor - especially one that would’ve inspired mass betting if that was a luxury the clones were allowed at the time. 

Further reports claimed that Prime left the planet with a young clone, but those were lost in the larger excitement. Less than a day later the first units were shipped out to Geonosis and none of the stories they passed around on Kamino mattered anymore. 

* * *

Cody didn’t make the connection between the ghost that haunted the cloning facilities and the boy who nearly caused the deaths of both General Windu and General Skywalker and who _did_ cause the deaths of hundreds of brothers. It seemed too out there, that one of their own would betray them, but he already had experience with that, didn’t he? He just hoped it wouldn’t happen again. 

He glanced at General Kenobi as they walked down the hallway of the detention center to see the boy. 

“Sir,”

The General, previously in deep thought, startled at the sound of Cody’s voice. “Hm?” 

“With all due respect, sir,” Cody hesitated, only continuing when the General motioned for him to. He would never get used to it - the idea that he could just _say_ things. “I don’t understand why we are getting involved with this. We were all worried about General Skywalker, but –” 

He paused when the General shook his head. 

“This has nothing to do with Anakin, my friend,” the General assured, patting him on his shoulder. “I am not here to seek revenge on the behalf of my former padawan. He, unfortunately, is more than capable of that himself.” 

That didn’t answer any of the questions Cody had, but he didn’t want to push his luck any further. The General hasn’t displayed any annoyance as of yet, but Cody is well aware that everyone had their limits. Trust and loyalty only went so far between two people with such a large power imbalance. Ultimately, he was here to follow orders - whether he understood them or not. 

The holding cell was clean and spacious and it was _disconcerting_ how tiny the boy seemed in the middle of it all. 

The Undesignated Clone. 

_Boba Fett._

Cody had no affection in his heart for the boy - not after the death and destruction he’s caused. The feeling seemed to be mutual, given the intensity of the boy’s glare. Still, every living being had a natural instinct to protect their young and - damn it all - he and the clone were still brothers. The warring emotions were extremely uncomfortable.The boy, thankfully, turned his attention away from Cody quick enough - sending an even more heated glare to the General. 

Cody’s grasp on mando’a was shaky at best, but he still knew enough to recognize that whatever was coming out of the boy’s mouth was absolutely _filthy._ Where the _hell_ did he learn that? 

_Bounty hunters,_ Cody’s rational brain supplied. _The boy was raised by bounty hunters._

The General, for all it was worth, didn’t flinch. He merely nodded, letting the boy release his anger without interruption. He quickly tired himself out. 

“What do you want?” Boba muttered, voice hoarse. “Haven't you done enough, jetii?” 

The General knelt down closer to eye level. “I hope you don’t think that I did anything with ill intent.” 

“And I _hope_ you realize what you intended _doesn’t matter.”_

“Fair,” the General conceded with a bitter smile. “Regardless of my intentions, my actions harmed you all the same.” He paused, adding in a softer tone, “You shouldn’t have been left on Geonosis.” 

“I wouldn't have left with you, anyway,” Boba spit. He shifted, giving Cody another glare. “What’s _he_ doing here?” 

“Ah,” the General’s smile went very tight. “Regulation, mostly. I should have realized… Cody?”

“Sir?”

“Would you mind waiting outside? I won’t be long.” 

Cody nodded sharply and stepped outside without another word. It confused him, how the General insisted on giving orders without _actually_ giving orders. Like a lot of things, he just went with it. He sighed and waited, warding off the headache that always seemed to form when the General took him anywhere. 

Always true to his word, the General left the room shortly deep in thought, stroking his beard absently. Cody fell in step next to him. 

“He…” Cody cleared his throat, not wanting to stay silent but also not knowing what to say. “He seemed quite angry, sir.” _Idiot._

“Yes,” the General agreed easily. “Thank the Force he’s only a normal child.” 

“Sir?”

“If Boba was force sensitive, I suspect I would have been dead the moment I entered that room. His anger… it disturbs me. No one can fault him for it, but if left alone it would utterly consume him,” the General sighed, shaking his head. “He would be lost to us, if the measures proposed were to pass.” 

Cody knew and dreaded that tone. “You have a plan, sir.” 

The General laughed. “When don’t I, Cody, my friend?” He clasped a hand on Cody’s shoulder and went back into his thoughts, mumbling to himself, “When don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all feedback! :))


End file.
